


Spaiku of Blue

by mere_ubu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Spaiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mere_ubu/pseuds/mere_ubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen Spuffycentric haiku snapshots from BtVS Season 4, Episode 10, "Something Blue." In four parts. (221 syllables.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaiku of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2008 round of LiveJournal's Seasonal Spuffy community. The theme for this round was "Comedy." Many thanks to Mister Beta and Philips for their unerring good judgment.

**Acrimony**

I.  
Slayer bares her neck;  
chained vampire longs to see her  
exsanguinated.

  
II.  
“Whole bunch of stones,” huh?  
Yeah, she’ll _die_ for a good slay.  
Wait—_am I kneeling?!_

  
\--

  
**Matrimony**

I.  
Irony: William  
never dared hope to marry.  
Vampire takes the plunge.

  
II.  
Slayer says yes, beams--  
his memories of sunlight  
instantly eclipsed.

  
III.  
Scoobies scandalized  
by mind-frying displays of  
unremitting schmoop.

  
IV.  
Fought for ten minutes  
over hyphenated names.  
The Big-Pile-of-Dusts?

  
V.  
Fifteen minutes more  
holed up in the Watcher’s loo.  
White wedding? _Barely._

  
\--

  
**Love Was Phony**

I.  
O! happy couple:  
the only two amongst them  
untouched by the spell.

  
II.  
Amidst the skirmish  
they grapple with hands and mouths—  
then, befuddlement.

  
III.  
_Spike lips! Lips of Spike!!_  
Love transmogrifies into  
abomination.

  
IV.  
Horror: _BLOODY HELL!!_  
He bickered with the Slayer  
over _cake toppers._

  
\--

  
**Goodbye, Honey**

I.  
Fond memories of  
slipping a hand up her shirt  
confuse enmity.

  
II.  
Lingering effects:  
forbidden dream trysts set to  
"Wind Beneath My Wings."


End file.
